Chapter 3 (Season 1)
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#025d25; color:#ffffff;" | Episode Guide |- |'Season' |Season 1 |- |'Episode' |3 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#025d25; color:#ffffff;" | |- | Previous Episode | Chapter 2 |- | Next Episode | Chapter 4 |} Plot Here TO BE CONTINUED... Summary Saiedge The battle wages on at the Elven Kingdom of Seaderk. Vanya and Ted slip from alley to alley undetected, trying to make their way to the main throne room. Eventually Vanya and Ted make it just outside the building, however outside the main doors Elven Guards and the Orc Invaders are fighting blocking the entrance, forcing Ted and Vanya to locate another entrance to slip in undetected to reach the King and Queen. Meanwhile within the main throne room Logon and the mysterious Dark Elf are combatting. While the Dark Elf is very skillful and fast the King manages to hold his own. After several grueling minutes of hard fighting between the two the King then speaks out to the Dark Elf "is it you want from us?" It's then that Dark Elf replies "seek the Black Star..". Both Noira and Logon are briefly shocking at the mention of the Black Star. Nearly stunned Logon questions what the Elf would want with the Black Star warning the Dark Elf of the darkness he seeks out. However the Dark Elf assures Logon that he is well aware of what he seeks and demands that the Elves hand it over. Logon refuses saying that he will never reveal the whereabouts of the Black Star as long as he's alive. The Dark Elf smirks as he then promises to change that for Logon then. The Dark Elf attacks again and uses Logon's distraction to over power him and strike a hard blow driving his blade into Logon's chest. Noira is heartbroken at this, as the Dark Elf smiles devilishly while staring Noira down. plotting to come for her next. As the Dark Elf pulls the blade from Logon's chest, Logon falls to he ground as the Dark Elf charges at Noira. It's then that Ted and Vanya intercept the Dark Elf as they stand between the Queen and the Dark Elf. Pointing his blade at Noira he says aloud as he begins to batch is way towards the exit "matter, we will find what we seek.. and when we do. This world will kneel before our lord... and we will return to our former glory.." The Dark Elf then makes a run for it, but before doing so steals Logon's spear as Ted begins to give chase when Noira stops him. Ted then stops allowing the Dark Elf to escape as he runs over to Logon who is bleeding out and dying. As Vanya, Ted and Noira kneel around Logon, Logon gasps as his life begins to fade. As Vanya tries to comfort the tearful Queen, Ted holds Logon in his arms as Logon weakly says to Ted "prince..." letting out a weak smile. Logon then looks over to his wife and reaches his hand out. Noira takes Ted's place as she holds Logon in her arms, meanwhile Ted steps back with Vanya standing by his side. Logon weakly speaks to Noira "Black Star cannot be found..." Noira assures Logon everything will be fine as she lets out soft tears from heartache. Addressing Noira as "queen... my love.." he assures Noira that Finn is ready and he will be a very fit King for the Kingdom. As Logon takes Noira's hand she kisses it as he tells her he will be watching her always. As he takes his last breath Noira buries her head in Logon's as the Throne room doors burst open and Finn rushes in, only to stop at the scene before him. Breathing heavily, shocked, Finn drops his bow and rushes to his father's side, only to see he's dead.. Kaeiglen With her hands tied and being pulled by a Dothraki warrior on a horse she is forced to walk as the large Khalasar makes their way through the plains of Kaeiglen. Beside her in the same situation, now awake, is Joriah Spyros being tugged along by another warrior. As they walk Shaina whispers over to Joriah asking where they are going? Joriah begins to inform Shaina of who they're dealing with to which he reveals the identity of the leader who's name is Khal Korog. Joriah explains that the Dothraki are wild natives to the lands of Kaeiglen and that there are several Dothrai tribes that inhabit the plains. Each tribe is lead by a 'Khal' who usually their strongest warrior, they are distinguished by their long hair braid. The longer the hair braid, the stronger the warrior as a Dothraki's braid is only cut after having been defeated in combat. Joriah then points out that Korog's braid is extremely long which shows he is a great Khal warrior. Despite this though, Shaina is unimpressed skign how they can escape to which Joriah tells her that the Dothraki are nomadic and never stay in one place for too long. He then informs Shaina that escape is unlikely and that most likely Joriah will be killed and Shaina will be passed around by the warriors, unless... Shaina then asks "unless what?"... Joriah then acknowledges the fact that Shaina has royal blood in her. if the Khal knew that perhaps they could use it to their favor. Shaina is skeptical of this idea but believes she has no choice but to trust Joriah can handle the situation. Joriah then speaks aloud to the Khal. The warrior leading Joriah yells out to Joriah in Dothraki, telling him to hush. Joriah then responds in Dothraki, which catches Korog's attention and causes him to stop. Angered, the warrior pulling Joriah stops and dismounts his horse punching Joriah in the stomach. Shaina shouts at the warrior to stop, however the warrior in front of her tugs at her rope, as a sign ot shut up. As Joriah crawls to his knees the warrior is about to strike Joriah again when Korog then stops him. Korog then speaks out to Joriah in Dothraki giving him a chance to speak. As Shaina watches confused by their language, Joriah begins to bargain with Korog. Joriah mentions how he is aware of who the Great Khal Korog is referring to him as the "The Great Stallion of the South", causing Korog to briefly grin. Joriah mentions how Shaina has royal blood in her. He briefly explains how she is very special to many people as many would kill to have her. This sparks interest in Korog as he looks at the young platinum haired girl. Telling Joriah to continue, Joriah implants the idea that now that Korog has Shaina in his possession he could come into a large fortune, making him the most powerful Khal on the continent. When Korog curiously asks how this can be achieved Joriah tells Korog to take Shaina as his Khaleesi stating that having her at his side would greatly increase the legitimacy of his Khalasar and would grant him much respect throughout the continent, including even beyond. Korog stops and thinks about this to which he begins to seriously gaze at Shaina with interest. Joriah promises that with Shaina by his side, he could be entitled to a vast amount of land and power even beyond the borders of Kaeiglen, which could help him lead the strongest Khaladar the world has ever seen. Liking the prospect of this Korog tells his warrior to untie Shaina, in which he does. Confused Shaina looks to Joriah and asks what he just did? Korog then speaks to Shaina in Dothraki tell her to "come". Not understanding she looks at them confused. Joriah then tells her that he just saved both of their lives and tell her to go to the Khal. Shaina then reluctantly walks over to the Khal who brushes his hand through her platinum hair while still on his horse. Then with one arm grabs her and pulls her up onto the back of his horse while everyone in the Khalasar cheers and chants in applause. While Shaina is still confused Joriah lets out a sigh of relief.. Deklen Dusk has fallen upon the city of Deklen. Gordon is in his room standing by his massive windows looking out over the city when there's a knock at his door. Gordon permits the guest to enter and it's his aunt Talia. Her visit doesn't matter much to the Prince as he turns away looking back out the window. Talia addresses Gordon apologizing for his loss, to which Gordon scoffs and rolls his eyes acknowledging that he knew Talia was never fond of his mother because she was "a Blacktyde.." Talia admits that they never were close, at least not as close as she and Jaden were, but only because Gordon was Lola's first born and she was very protective of Gordon, always keeping him within arms reach. But Talia then tells Gordon she wants to be there for him, for both him and his brother. Talia places her hand on his shoulder assuring him she doesn't wish to replace his mother, but also assures him they are family after all.. and the Beneforts will always have each other. Also stating that, with Gordon next in line to rule in the stead of High King, while his grandfather is absent, Gordon can always rely on Talia to be there for his council. Without looking at her he replies with an empty "thanks you" and with that she leaves him alone. After leaving Talia returns to her quarters to find Jaime waiting for her. Entering her room she has her servants leave closing the door behind her, leaving her and her brother alone. Pouring herself some wine Jaime asks how the boy is doing, to which she replies that he's still troubled by the whole situation. Jaime appears to show some inner conflict about the whole ordeal to which Talia shows no remorse and informs Jaime that Lola was never bound to be around forever as it was only a matter of time. Jaime is conflicted and stands up from the bed pacing as he tells Talia "Yes.. but she was still my wife.. and the mother of my son.." To this Talia snaps back that 'Lola' was a Blacktyde and it was only a matter of time before she would've figured them out and would've taken everything away from them. Jaime stops for a second and listens to Talai as she continues to tell Jaime that Lola was dangerous to keep around any longer stating that once rumors of Jaden's true parentage started floating around she began to dig into places she shouldn't have.. And for that, she paid with her life. Talia sets her wine aside and walks over to Jaime telling him that her allegiance is with House Benefort and it will always be with House Benefort. Talia reminds Jaime that Lola was a Blacktyde and always would've been a Blacktyde, and had she gotten to the bottom of her investigation she would've used it against their family, and Talia then tells Jaime she will always do whatever she must to protect her family.. Talia begins to undress Jaime as she asks Jaime what he would do to protect his family? Asking if HE would do anything to protect his family? Jaime sighs as Talia begins to undress him and he agrees stating he'll always protect his family.. Talia then asks if he'd protect her no matter what? Jaime then assures Talia that he'll always protect, that no one will ever harm her. Talia walks Jaime over to her bed and then strips off his top telling him to take her in his arms and to prove to her his loyalty to his house.. and to her. Jaime then Pushes Talia down onto the bed as they begin to have intercourse swearing their allegiance and love to one another. Meanwhile on the other side of Talia's door stands Maester Cornelius who's been listening in on their conversation and is shocked at what he hears, quickly running off down the corridor. Saiedge Back in Seaderk the enter city has a funeral pyre for King Logon. Upon hearing the news of Logon's death, the Elven Lords of Saiedge have come to pay their respects. It's at this time Ted meets, once again, King Rohan Tirnel, Queen Grendwella Gurwen, and King Nendir Enduri along with the eldest Elf in the world and Queen of the Elves Emdiri The Light. The all comment at how big Ted has grown, as the last time he met them was years ago when he was still a young baby and human younglings grow at a much faster rate than Elven children. After the Lords and Lady's arrive and deliver their gifts they continue on with the ceremony finishing with the grand fire. Afterwards they hold a light celebration to honor Logon's memory and legacy. During the celebration Ted is standing alone away from the party. Vanya accompanies him and assures Ted that he isn't alone stating that he has her and his family in Seaderk. To which Ted then regretfully informs Vanya he isn't staying. Vanya is shocked by this and asks Ted to clarify. Ted then tells Vanya that whoever is behind this must pay and that he won't let Logon's death be in vain. However Vanya tells Ted that his place is with his people at his home and he must help them recover. This slightly frustrates Ted as he tells her that he is not an Elf and was never an Elf stating he doesn't even truly belong there. Vanya is put off by this and asks why Ted is talking like this as she reminds him that he was always accepted in Seaderk and that he is just as much Elf as she is. She then demands that Ted tell her what's going on with and why he truly wants to leave, to which Ted then gives up and tells Vanya he failed as she then hugs him. He tearfully tells Vanya that it was his job to protect them and he couldn't stating he now feels weak and defeated. He feels that the only way he can redeem himself is by going after Logon's killer and stopping the Orcs. Vanya reassures Ted that everyone did all that they could and no more is expected out of anyone. Vanya tells Ted that he is not the only feeling this loss, but he cannot allow it to consume him. Vanya tells Ted that he is needed in Seaderk more than ever and that if he leaves, then he's failing them by abandoning them stating Finn will need Ted by his side when he takes Logon's place as the King. This calms Ted down and they both hug when Queen Emdiri then appears. They both address the Elven Queen as she apologizes for interrupting. Assuring it's okay Emdiri then requests to speak with Ted alone. Vanya kisses Ted on the cheek before leaving. Emdiri gives Ted her condolences for Logon's passing stating that she knew how special Ted was to him. Ted admits that while Logon was the only known father figure he had and he highly respected him, they never really hared too many heartfelt moments as Logon was always leading the Kingdom and Ted was always training to be the best warrior he could be. Emdiri assures Ted that all of his efforts didn't go unnoticed and that Logon truly did see Ted as one of his own. Ted is enlightened by this then asks what Emdiri wanted to talk to him about. While the topic is still fresh and may be too hard to talk about Emdiri feels it's urgent that they speak about the events of Logon's death. However Ted says that he was too late, stating that Logon was already down by the time he and Vanya arrived. Emdiri then asks if Logon said anything to him during his final breaths to which Ted tells her nothing of importance.. however he then mentions that he did hear Logon mention something about a Black Star, going to ask if it sounds familiar. A worried look comes onto Emdiri's face as she informs Ted that she is aware of what the Black Star is, telling Ted that the Black Star was "a device designed to hold a being whose name has long been forgotten.. and has only been known a 'servant of evil'". Ted then tells Emdiri that he wants to find the people responsible for this. However Emdiri fears that the situation is more complex now than what they might have originally thought. Ted asks what Emdiri is talking about, however she tells Ted that his path does not follow the same route as Finn's or the Elves of Seaderk. Confused by this he asks what she means. Emdiri then informs Ted that his path leads elsewhere, that he is destined not to find the killer, saying he has a bigger role to play. Silent still out of confusion Emdiri informs Ted that even he knows that his road leads him away from Saiedge stating that his dreams have been calling out to him. Finn then comes along. Emdiri places her hand on Ted's shoulder and says to him "I fear a great darkness will soon find it's way upon us.. and you're needed elsewhere if we are to stop the coming storm" As she leaves Finn walks over to speak with Ted. They both stand in silence as Ted doesn't know what to say to him. Finn then addresses the elephant in the room "We haven't spoken since my return.." Ted then sighs agreeing stating that he's been avoiding Finn, feeling responsible for everything that's happened. Finn then quickly assures Ted that nothing was his fault, it was no ones but the ones responsible for the death. Finn then asks if Ted is leaving to which Ted defensively asks if Vanya told him something. Finn chuckles telling Ted no, he just has a feeling. Ted tells Finn he doesn't want too, but his visions and his gut tells him that his battle is elsewhere. Finn agrees saying that Ted wasn't meant to hide in Seaderk forever to which Ted admits that it's the only place he knows stating it's his home. Finn assures Ted that Seaderk will always be his home, and as long as Finn is alive Seaderk will remain Ted's home. However Finn acknowledges the fact that something greater calls to Ted and that Ted must go to it. Ted tells Finn he has no idea what awaits him nor where to even begin. Finn tells Ted that he does know where to go, telling him to follow his mind. The next day Ted packs up and rides off with King Rohan and the Southern Plains Elven Clan as they escort him to the east coast of Saiedge where he'll board a ship to Pandora and follow his visions that lead him towards the Iron Throne. After bidding farewell to Noira and Finn Ted says a final goodbye to his close friend Vanya. As she seems tearful that Ted is leaving Ted jokes that it's about time she show emotion towards him. She laughs and playfully hits him before hugging him dearly. Ted promises to return to which she assures him they'll be there. Before leaving Noira then gives Ted a gift. A sword which Noira calls 'Anna', it was forged by the elves and holds magical properties. When in the presence of evil the steel will glow. Ted thanks his family, says his final goodbyes, then rides off with the Southern Plains Elves. Kaeiglen A grand celebration is held as Korog decides to wed Shaina, and take her on as his Khaleesi. As part of the celebration several Khalasar warriors take part in impromptu duels to the death, which Shaina finds hard to watch despite it being to Korog's amusement. Joriah says the fights are a good sign: as a Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair. Shaina and Korog receive many gifts, however when suddenly a cloaked stranger, approaches Shaina with a box. Joriah quickly acts and points his blade to her but then is stopped by Korog followed by Shaina. The woman’s face cannot be seen but then congratulates the couple in Dothraki and says she has an offering. While Joriah is skeptical the ”witch woman” sets the box down and then opens it revealing 3 petrified looking eggs. Suddenly the Dothraki all kneel and bow. Joriah’s blade lowers as he looks in awe while Shaina looks on confused. The people begin to whisper and when Shaina asks Joriah what they’re saying he says “zhavorsa”. Shaina having no idea what that means she asks what it is to which Joriah informs her that they are dragoneggs from the lands of Gaedsia that have turned to stone with the passing of time. Shaina appears to feel some connection with the eggs, but brushes it off for the time being thanking the old woman as she then leaves the scene. Ser Joriah swears fealty to Shaina as Queen and offers her his support and advice, which is accepted. Lastly for his gift, Korog gives Shaina a beautiful white stallion. Later that night Korog and Shaina ride down to the shore and consummate their marriage on the beach at sunset. Shaina is visibly terrified and weary about what's to come. Appearances Characters Featured * Ted Blacktyde * Vanya Orelwen * Noira Treeleaf * Logon Treeleaf * Finn Treeleaf * Athlo * Shaina Storm * Joriah Spyros * Khal Korog * Gordon Benefort * Jaime Benefort * Talia Benefort * Maester Cornelius Deaths * Logon Treeleaf